1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for repairing the fuel inlet opening connection of a carburetor, fuel injection pump or other similar device, and, more specifically, to a two piece repair device formed of a suitable plactic material designed to be inserted into the damaged threads of the fuel inlet opening of a carburetor or fuel injection pump to enable the fuel inlet line to be reconnected to the carburetor or fuel injection pump without requiring major machining operations to be carried out on the damaged fuel inlet opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most common problems and most difficult problems to be repaired in the automotive industry is damaged fuel line inlets in engine carburetors and fuel injection devices. Many times, when engine carburetors or fuel injection pumps are repaired or rebuilt, the internal threaded opening becomes damaged which then makes it difficult to reconnect the fuel inlet line to the carburetor or fuel injection pump inlet opening without a constant leak which would result in a very dangerous situation. Many times the only way to repair a damaged fuel inlet opening in a carburetor or fuel injection pump in by costly machining operations to rebore and rethread the fuel inlet opening. This method of repair is not only costly but very time consumming.
Other devices and methods for repairing damaged fuel inlet openings have been proposed, but none have proven entirely satisfactory. Such prior art methods and devices for repairing of various types of metals. Some of these fuel inlet repair fittings incorporate coarse threads on the external surface to actually recut threads in the damaged fuel inlet opening. However, these devices generally begin leaking within a short period of time after use.
Another type of fuel inlet repair fitting utilizes O-rings on a tapered body in an effort to obtain a suitable repair seal with the fuel inlet opening. Again, these generally do not result in a suitable and satisfactory repair and generally begin leaking within a short period of time.